


In the Sun

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There were only so many things to do, in their isolated little patch of space.
Relationships: Kamyu | Camus/Marx | Xander
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Skies At Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972333) by [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara). 



> inspired by Blue Skies at Morning and the [Xander & Camus vacation series](https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/7e4con/xander_and_camus_chilling_on_a_beach/).
> 
> for fffc's advent

As the sun finally threatened to drop fully into the ocean and turn the once-blue, now-orange water an inky black, Xander glanced over to his companion, standing beside him against the bleached-wood railing of the veranda. The air was still warm, the beach quiet, and the days ahead were theirs alone. Neither he, nor Camus, had orchestrated this getaway-- an escape from the weeks of winter holiday celebrations in Askr. And oh, they'd be back for the end of the festivals, not to worry. 

But no, his siblings had planned the whole thing, practically packing his bags for him (and Camilla _had_ helped, which led to finding some unique things when unpacking)... 

Camus glanced back, the tiniest bit of curiosity creeping into his expression. There were only so many things to do, in their isolated little patch of space. The beach had been walked already, edible critters gathered... Already, Camus had lit one of the veranda's lanterns, though it paled in comparison to the sunset. 

"I have to admit that this is nicer than the chill creeping into the nights in Askr," Xander finally said. 

Camus nodded. "It will be all the more difficult to return to." 

There was an obvious next line, but Xander couldn't bring himself to say it. He wasn't any good with the sorts of lines that fell so easily from his retainer's mouth. And besides, it wasn't that he and Camus didn't occasionally wake up together, warm and surprisingly comfortable. 

"And yet we will," Xander finally said. There was no disappointment in Camus' expression, though. "Once we've thoroughly warmed ourselves." 

A low chuckle followed, and Camus' hand against his on the railing. The ocean was now more deep purple than orange as it swallowed the sun. 

Lanterns, inside, would allow them enough light to read or try a few turns at the board game they'd both previously proved to be terrible at until they'd altered the rules... Or... 

The night did not have to be cold for a warm night in bed, Xander supposed. He slowly slipped his hand over Camus', not surprised when Camus twisted his around to weave their fingers together. 

This would not be the same as their first stay, Xander knew. But... it was perhaps also something they needed. 

The last of the ocean's orange vanished to purple then black... 

Not that either of them was still watching.


End file.
